


It Was Always You

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Oliver tells Felicity what he told John that night in the lair after they buried Sara...he just hopes he's not too late.</p><p>He doesn't want to die down there.  He wants to live...with her.</p><p>EPISODE 3x02 SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N:_ I wrote this in about twenty minutes after the episode aired last night because I had so many FEELINGS. Everything hurt and I needed to make it better. It was so cathartic for me to sit down and just write out my feelings so I hope this helps after last night's brutal episode. 
> 
> As always, I LOVE to hear what you guys think. Thanks for all your support!

It was after all of that, when everyone had gone home to their loved ones and to their other families that he found her there.

Sitting at her computers, staring straight ahead, glasses askew on her nose, dark circles under her eyes.

He stood watching her for a few moments, her bright pink dress radiating warmth that he felt whenever _she_ was near. Her warmth. Her life. Her love.

His eyes fell shut as he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with words held for so long in his heart.

Words that finally came spilling out into the silence between them.

“I don’t want to die down here.”

There was a catch in his voice, rough with emotions flooding his veins and every inch of his body as he watched her still and then turn.

She stood in one graceful move, bare feet hitting the cold concrete as she blinked up at him.

“What?” she finally asked, her own voice not much above a whisper, and that’s when he knew she heard him.

He took a step forwards, towards her and her light and the life he wanted so desperately - the life he craved deep down in his soul.

“I don’t want to die down here…”

He saw the tears form, making her normally blue eyes glassy underneath the harsh glow of lights. A memory of the last time they stood like this, having this very conversation flashed through his mind, the stab of heartache that accompanied it no less acute.

“Oliver…what?”

She shook her head, regarding him with wary eyes as if not sure to believe what he was laying on the table before them.

“I don’t want to die down here, cold and alone. I want to live...I want the life that I never believed I could have until you...until I walked into your office.” He tripped over his words, but made sure each one was stated with as much conviction as he could find. 

He meant them. Every word. Every single syllable. He meant it all.

“Oliver...you can’t...not…” She started, but she lost her voice as a sob worked it’s way up her throat and for the first time, his heart began to sank. 

He knew he might be too late. He knew his chance may have passed him by - he knew he didn’t deserve her...but he wanted to. He wanted to prove that he could give her the life she wanted.

“I know my timing is horrible, and I know I don’t have any right to assume that you want that...but…”

He pursed his lips together, tears forming in his own eyes as he swallowed around the lump in his throat, his heart clenched tightly in a vice he knew she held the key to either loosen or lock it away forever. There was no one else. It would always be here.

Finally, he found the words, two more steps taking him an arms-length away. “You once asked me if I had any happy stories…”

A tear slipped down her cheek and he reached out a hand, thumb gently wiping it away. Her eyelashes fluttered and when she leaned imperceptibly into his touch, hope’s wings beat at the door of his heart.

“Felicity, you are my happy story.”

Her eyes slid shut then, tears falling freely as she bent her head, and an aching pain worked it’s way into his chest, wondering if in fact he was too late.

He was just about to withdraw his hand when he felt her smaller one cover his, holding him there as she leaned fully into his palm.

Oliver couldn’t move. His life - his heart - hanging in the balance. His shallow breaths echoed in his ears as he watched her finally open her eyes, glasses smudged, but not clouding the startling blue.

“Felicity...I…”

When she shook her head, he stopped, chest seizing as cold dread washed through him.

“I wanted to hear these words for so long. I tried for so long to get you out of my head and to ignore everything I felt for you. I tried to move on...I tried to live my life. I didn’t want to die down here either. But no matter what I did, my heart...it was always here.”

It wasn’t until he felt the warmth of her small hand against his chest that he realized she was covering his heart, and it he took a deep gasping breath, stepping forward, as she leaned up, welcoming him into her.

His lips found hers and it was like coming home. All that time spent wandering around when his home was right in front of him the entire time. And he’d known it. He’d been the man standing out in the rain, looking up at his home with the lights on and warmth radiating out of it, but too stubborn to take the few steps up to the front door and knock.

Until now.

He was tired of being alone. He was tired of living by two names. He was tired of denying himself the one thing that made him feel alive.

Their mouths battled for dominance, months worth of pent up frustrations and desires pouring through him. And, just like that, all of the bone chilling coldness that lingered in his bones faded away, replaced by all-encompassing warmth and peace.

Both of his hands cupped her face, like he had during their first kiss, only this time - this time - he wasn’t going to let go.

This time, when they parted, she smiled up at him - a smile reflected on his own face. 

“No more walking away, Oliver,” she whispered breathlessly as he held her close, eyes locking with hers. “No more making choices for us by yourself. No more giving up. We do this together. All in. Promise me.”

He took a deep breath, pinning her with a look that he hoped conveyed all of the conviction that he possessed.

“Promise.”

The smile that blossomed on her face was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

Together, they walked out of the Foundry, hand in hand. Together, they fell asleep intertwined in each other’s arms. 

Together, they decided to live and love with their whole hearts.


End file.
